Dimitri POV en Academia de Vampiros
by bloodsuckergirls
Summary: ¿Nunca os habeis preguntado como se siente Dimitri a lo largo del primer libro? ¿Nunca habeis querido saber como empiezan sus sentimientos por Rose? Es una interesante historia contada desde el punto de vista de Dimitri Belikov nuestro sexy Dhampir Se aagradecen Reviews
1. Capitulo 1

Mi nombre era Dimitri Belikov tenía 24 años y era Ruso. Mi vida no había sido fácil, hay gente que lo pasa peor y no me quejaba pero mi vida no había sido un campo de rosas. Me había pasado toda mi vida peleando, literalmente, y me había ganado un nombre que era respetado. Era profesional y nunca miraba atrás.

Yo era un Dhampir, mitad vampiro mitad humano, mi madre era una dhampir que decidió cuidar de mi y de mis hermanas y mi padre, bueno, prefería no pensar en el. Los Dhampir éramos entrenados para defender a los Moroi de los Strigoi, seres que se convertían en no-muertos sedientos de la sed de humanos, Dhampirs y sobre todo Morois, y ahí entrabamos nosotros, sus guardianes.

Mi suerte había cambiado tras mi última asignación, desde la corte real me habían mandado a la Academia St. Vladimir donde recibiría instrucciones. Cuando llegue una guardiana se presento como Alberta, capitana de los guardianes, y se ofreció a llevarme al despacho de la directora Kirova.

-Perdona pero no me has dicho tu apellido- Dije mientras caminábamos por el campus.

-No se preocupe Guardian Belikov aquí todos me llaman Alberta- Dijo con una sonrisa, yo asentí mirando hacia delante.

-Todavía no me han explicado bien para que he venido- Dije con seriedad.

-¿No te lo han dicho?-me miro sorprendida mientras yo negaba con la cabeza- Supongo que habrás oído sobre el secuestro de Vasilissa Dragomir hace dos años por parte de Rosemarie Hathaway ¿no?- Yo asentí, no me gustaba nada por donde iban las cosas- Tenemos pistas sobre su paradero. Tu has sido asignado como el guardián de Vasilissa- Y en ese momento todo tomo sentido para mi.

-A si que- dije haciendo una pausa- yo debo ``salvarla´´ ¿no?- En el momento en que termine la frase llegamos a a las puertas, del que supuse seria el despacho de la directora Kirova, Alberta me miro con una sonrisa maliciosa y sin contestarme empujo las puertas.

-Mas bien eres el encargado de una cuadrilla de rescate- Respondió sonriendo, yo observe atentamente el despacho que había sido convertido en una base de operaciones. Con toda mi fuerza de voluntad me aguante un insulto en ruso y entre mentalizándome en mi próxima misión.

Mientras viajábamos en avión unas semanas después de mi llegada decidí mentalmente repasar el plan. Habían estado huyendo nada mas y nada menos que dos años y actualmente se encontraban en una universidad en Portland. Me sorprendí del tiempo que habían conseguido estar sin que las atrapasen, eso no me daba ningún miedo sabía que mi nueva ocupación era proteger a la princesa Vasilissa Dragomir y eso iba a hacer. Había recibido una imagen de Vasilissa y de Rosemarie para reconocerlas, apenas eran unas crías en las fotos pero confié en poder reconocerlas cuando llegase el momento.

Cuando llegamos a la universidad era de noche, perfecto. No sabíamos exactamente donde vivían pero si sabíamos en que edificio era.

Los otros guardianes pensaban en entrar en el edificio y tratar de encontrarlas, yo me negué rápidamente, sabrían pronto que estábamos allí y encontrarían la forma de escapar. Lo mejor era la paciencia, debíamos esperar a que ella saliese del edificio al día siguiente para localizarlas y una vez entrada la noche ya capturarlas.

Llegamos a un barrio residencial donde los edificios no pegaban los unos con los otros, eran alrededor de las 3 de la mañana por lo que la zona estaba muy tranquila. Nos situamos frente a su edificio, entre los árboles, aprovechándonos de la oscuridad mientras esperábamos, pero un grito rasgo la tranquilidad de la noche y yo no pude evitar avanzar un paso pero me detuve abruptamente cuando vi que una de las luces de las habitaciones se encendía.

Podía ver perfectamente la habitación y sonreí de la suerte que habíamos tenido. Sabia reconocer perfectamente a una chica Moroi incluso en la distancia y esa era particularmente parecida a la de la foto, con los mismos ojos verdes y el mismo pelo rubio, había acertado respecto a las fotos, habían cambiado mucho. En frente de ella y de espaldas a la ventana estaba una chica de piel morena y pelo castaño largo, rápidamente supuse que debía de ser Rosemarie. Las observe unos momentos y cuando iba a darle órdenes a mis compañeros observe con horror como la chica Moroi mordía a la dhampir.

Una oleada de asco me recorrió pero entendí la situación, Vasilissa no tenía alimentadores aquí asi que Rosemarie la alimentaba pero ese no parecía un procedimiento normal para un secuestro.

Cuando Vasilissa terminó de alimentarse salió de la habitación con cara de preocupación. Yo no pude apartar la mirada de la chica dhampir a quien todavía no había podido ver la cara. Rosemarie se movió de repente casi cayéndose y me di cuenta , por primera vez, de que había un gato en la ventana que me miraba fijamente, este parecía molesto conmigo como el resto de los animales, en otra situación no me hubiese importado pero en este caso había alertado a la chica dhampir.

Fue en ese justo momento cuando Rosemarie se asomo a la ventana mirando en mi dirección mientras una brisa jugaba con su pelo. Se me corto la respiración y la observe detenidamente sabiendo que parte de las sombras me ocultaban. Definitivamente la foto no le hacía justicia, tenía un pelo simplemente precioso y aunque no podía ver sus ojos bien supe que serian de un color similar al de su pelo, era guapa incluso en su estado actual, bueno, era hermosa, simplemente hermosa. Entonces volví en mi mismo y me envolví en la oscuridad dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Saldrán del edificio en un minuto, tal vez dos. Estad atentos y listos, recordad que no debemos parecer enemigos- Todos asintieron al unisonó y se colocaron en sus posiciones.

Efectivamente tras un minuto las vimos salir por la puerta, Rosemarie había reaccionado muy rápido pero se notaba claramente que estaba en desventaja. Debía estar mareada por la pérdida de sangre ya que casi se cayó al bajar las escaleras. Comenzaron a andar rápidamente y pronto supuse que tendrían un plan de salida. Hice un gesto con la mano y todos los guardianes comenzamos a correr hacia ellas. En cuanto nos escucharon comenzaron a correr pero las habilidades de un Moroi para correr no se podían comparar con las de un guardián y la chica dhampir estaba demasiado débil.

No me costó adelantarlas por un lado, creo que no se dieron ni cuenta, y me pare delante de ellas, las chicas se detuvieron bruscamente y Rosemarie situó bruscamente a Vasilissa con ademan protector. Aproveche un instante para observarla bien, realmente había acertado con sus ojos, su piel tenía un tono exótico que podía apreciar incluso en la oscuridad y su cuerpo estaba lleno de curvas… detuve mis divagaciones en cuanto note que las habíamos rodeado.

-Dejadla en paz- Gruño-No la toquéis- Me quede en blanco, su voz era agresiva pero sin duda bonita también, decidí que necesitaba que se diese cuenta de que no éramos el enemigo así que levante las manos en ademan tranquilizador.

-No voy a…- Di un paso acercándome un poco mas y entonces fue cuando me atacó saltando tratando de imitar una técnica muy básica ofensiva. Mi instinto corrió por las venas y sin pensármelo dos veces la bloquee con mis manos mientras todavía estaba en el aire. Tal vez le golpee más fuerte de lo debido o que ella estaba muy descoordinada y comenzó a caer pero conseguí agarrarla del brazo antes de que lo hiciese. Fue entonces cuando mi mirada se clavo en su cuello que había quedado al descubierto.

Me quede paralizado y asqueado de nuevo, aunque en realidad no comprendía muy bien porque me molestaba tanto ella estaba salvando a su amiga, o eso supuse tras esa forma tan ridícula de protegerla, valiente, pero ridícula al fin y al cabo. Ella pareció tardar en comprender que miraba pero en cuanto se llevo una mano al cuello y sintió la sangre seca un rubor atravesó sus mejillas, coloco su pelo de modo que no se viese la herida pero yo no podía apartar los ojos de su cuello todavía paralizado. Levante la mirada manteniendo mi fachada neutra y sus ojos me devolvieron una mirada desafiante y se deshizo de mi agarre. Se volvió a posicionar rápidamente junto a la princesa lista para atacar de nuevo.

De repente, la princesa cogió la mano de Rosemarie y le susurro algo. Rosemarie continuo muy alerta mientras que la de Vasilissa estaba tranquila y poco a poco pude ver como la expresión de Rosemarie pasaba a ser la misma que la de su amiga. Me resulto muy extraño pero debía continuar con el plan.

Ignore a Rosemarie y me centras en Vasilissa, le di una reverencia.

-Mi nombre es Dimitri Belikov- dije tranquilamente –He venido para llevarla de vuelta a la Academia St. Vladimir, princesa-.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Me ha costado mi trabajijto escribir este capitulo pero creo que me ha quedado bastante bien, espero que os guste.**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

Mientras las llevamos al aeropuerto no pare de observarlas y de darle rienda suelta a mi imaginación. Había sido bastante peculiar el hecho de que cuando la princesa había tratado de calmar a Rosemarie al cabo de unos segundos las dos habían tenido la misma expresión. Podría ser que el vivir tanto tiempo juntas hubiese hecho que se sincronizasen, me dije a mi mismo, pero la imagen se reproducía una y otra vez y yo supe que debía de haber algo más. Decidí pacientemente esperar más señales antes de elucubrar ninguna teoría.

Cuando subimos al jet privado de la escuela y las vi sentadas juntas y hablando en voz baja tuve que contener una sonrisa, seguro que estaban tratando de escaparse. A mi me había quedado muy claro que no había sido ningún secuestro, debieron de haberse escapado juntas.

-No las dejéis hablarse- le advertí al guardia que las estaba custodiando en la parte de atrás del avión - Cinco minutos juntas y construirán un plan de fuga- Rose me dirigió una mirada envenenada mientras la princesa se sentaba justo delante de mi y de nuevo tuve que tragarme una sonrisa.

Era una buena posición para vigilarlas a las dos ya que las veía perfectamente. Mi atención se centro en Rose que estaba enfurruñada. No me arrepentía de haber pensado que era guapa pero al verla en esa posición me di cuenta de que simplemente era una cría. Toda la posible atracción física que sentí hace unas horas por esa mujer tan atrevida que habría dado su vida por salvar a su amiga desapareció completamente, o eso me dije yo a mi mismo.

Decidí centrarme en tenerlas a las dos bajo control, trate de leer los sentimientos de la princesa y claramente denotaban miedo, no entendía bien porque. Mire a Rose y entonces pude ver lo mismo que había visto esa misma noche, las dos tenían exactamente la misma expresión. Ni si quiera se estaban viendo la una a la otra para que estuviesen tan sincronizadas, y se me hacia normal que la princesa tuviese miedo pero ¿Por qué iba a tenerlo Rose? Ella había mostrado todo el tiempo una actitud de bravuconería no le pegaba nada ahora el miedo.

Me levante y me senté junto a la princesa para probar mi punto, desde aquí podía ver perfectamente a Rose que tenia la mirada perdida pero mantenía la misma expresión que Vasilissa. Esta agarro una botella de agua y una pequeña prueba se me paso por la cabeza, me eche hacia delante tratando de fingir que cogía algo y como tenía el pelo, que me llegaba por los hombros, recogido se veían perfectamente mis marcas molnijas, que eran las que conseguías cuando marcabas a un Strigoi, yo tenía 6. A un Moroi esto no le impresionaría tanto pero si yo tenía razón y ellas estaban conectadas de alguna forma eso me lo demostraría, porque para un dhampir un tatuaje molnija era todo un honor.

Estaba seguro que desde la posición en la que me había agachad Rose no me podía ver pero cuando me enderecé y la mire pude ver la confirmación de mis pensamientos. Seguía con la mirada perdida y con la expresión de miedo de la princesa pero bajo todo eso pude ver la admiración en sus ojos vacios.

Entonces vi como Rose parpadeaba bruscamente y volvía a enfocar la mirada mientras hacia una mueca. Parecía incluso un poco asqueada y yo no entendía porque pero lo que si entendía era que de alguna manera Rose había estado en la mente de la princesa.

Era extraño y no había forma de explicarlo pero existían muchas historias de Morois que tenían conexiones con sus guardianes, pero no se había dado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve mirándola pero nadie se dio cuenta de lo que yo estaba haciendo, alguien me dijo que estábamos cerca de aterrizar y sin saber exactamente porque me levante y me senté junto a ella.

Nada mas sentarme me ignoro y miro hacia la ventana, de forma que yo no podía verle la cara. ¿Por qué narices me había sentado aquí? Me quede mirando al frente fijamente un buen rato hasta que una pregunta atravesó mi mente.

-¿Realmente nos ibas a atacar a todos?- Trate de ocultar un poco de admiración por mi parte, ella había tratado de defender a la princesa con todas sus fuerzas de una manera muy inútil.

Tras unos segundos supe que no me iba a contestar y saque baza de nuevo – Hacer eso… protegerla de esa manera, fue muy valiente – Pare un segundo pensando en su posible conexión – Estúpido pero muy valiente ¿Por qué lo intentaste?-.

Para mi sorpresa se giro apartándose el pelo de su cara para poder mirarme a los ojos directamente – Porque soy su guardiana- Se giro de nuevo hacia la ventana castigándome sin poder mirarla pero como cuando lucho contra mi deje de verla como una niña y la vi como una mujer, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo sabiendo que esos pensamientos estaban prohibidos, negué con la cabeza y me levante para tratar de dejar de pensar en ella, no lo conseguí.

Cuando aterrizamos un coche vino a recogernos para llevarnos a la academia. Cuando llegamos a las puertas el guardia nos paro y yo y otros compañeros nos bajamos del coche para hablar con el.

-¿Las habéis encontrado?- Dijo el guardia sorprendido.

-Gracias a la ayuda del guardián Belikov – dijo otro guardián que ni si quiera sabia como se llamaba. Mantuve mi actitud seria y trate de quitarle importancia al asunto, tras unos minutos nos dejaron pasar.

Llegamos a la escuela secundaria, que se dividía en instituto medio y superior. Cada uno fue construido alrededor de un patio abierto decorado con enormes caminos de piedra y arboles centenarios. Íbamos por el patio del instituto superior, en el cual había edificios académicos de un lado, mientras que los dormitorios de los Dhampirs y el gimnasio estaban en el lado contrario. Los dormitorios de los Morois se encontraban en el otro extremo, y en frente estaba el edificio administrativo, que también sirve a la escuela inferior.

Alrededor de todo el campus había espacio y más espacio. Estábamos en Montana, después de todo, a kilómetros de una ciudad de verdad. Enormes bosques rodeaban todo el perímetro de la academia, y durante el día se podían ver las montañas que se elevan sobre el horizonte.

Mientas caminábamos en la parte principal del colegio superior oí como alguien corría hacia mi, pero supe que no sería ningún enemigo, hasta los borrachos hacían menos ruido corriendo que el que estaba haciendo esa persona.

Cuando se coloco junto a mi lado no me hizo falta mirarla para saber que era Rose.

-Oye, Camarada- ¿Me acaba de llamar camarada? Me pregunte a mi mismo un poco molesto, no la mire y seguí caminando

-¿Ahora quieres hablar?- Era una niña estúpida me repetía a mi mismo una y otra vez.

-¿Nos estas llevando a Kirova?-

-Directora Kirova- Le corregí ¿Dónde diablos estaban los modales de esta chica?

-Directora lo que sea. Ella sigue siendo una vieja hipócrita … - Se callo de repente cuando comprendió que la estábamos llevando por las zonas comunes, sonreí un poco sin que nadie se diese cuenta cuando vi una expresión de horror en la cara de Rose. ¿No le daba miedo enfrentarse a un grupo de guardianes pero, sin embargo, le aterraba tener que pasar delante de sus antiguos compañeros?

Los Dhampirs y los Morois se sentaban juntos desayunando cuando pasamos por el comedor. Decidí que esta situación no era de mi interés, ahora mismo lo importante era llevar a las ``fugitivas´´ con la Directora Kirova, pero no pude evitar mirar a escondidas a Rose que parecía realmente avergonzada. Suspiró con tranquilidad una vez que salimos del comedor pero el siguiente rumbo no era mejor que el anterior.

Cuando entramos a su despacho casi todos los guardianes se fueron, en el despacho solo nos quedamos Alberta y yo.

Cuando cerramos las puertas me fije que Victor Dashkov estaba sentado en una silla en la esquina, su aspecto estaba demacrado, tenía una extraña enfermedad en los pulmones. Kirova las miro a las dos con ojos furiosos y abrió la boca para soltarles una buena bronca pero Victor se le adelantó.

-Vasilissa- Dijo con una voz delicada, Rose pego un respingo ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí? Sí no lo había hecho era un fallo grave para un guardián. El príncipe Victor se levanto con dificultad de la silla y la princesa corrió hacia el abrazándole. Le susurro algo a Victor al borde de las lagrimas, claramente le había echado de menos.

Victor acaricio la espalda de la princesa con una sonrisa –No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que estoy de verte asalvo, Vasilissa- entonces para mi sorpresa miro a Rose – Y tu también, Rose.-

Rose asintió en respuesta manteniendo una fachada seria pero supe que en su interior estaba un poco conmovida. Fue entonces cuando Rose observo detenidamente a Victor, si llevaban dos años sin verse realmente le habría chocado como la enfermedad le había afectado y lo débil que estaba.

Tras unos minutos de reconciliación la directora Kirova perdió toda su paciencia y comenzó con el sermón que se había estado preparando todo este tiempo.

En mis semanas aquí la había visto dando sermones pero sin duda ella estaba bordando este, fue impresionante, y estuve de acuerdo con ella en todos los puntos de su charla

Rose parecía sumergida en sus pensamientos pero cuando el sermón se centro completamente en ella puso todos sus sentidos alerta.

-Usted, Srta. Hathaway, rompió la mas sagrada promesa de los nuestros: La promesa de un guardián de proteger a un Moroi. Es un gran acto de confianza. La confianza que usted violo egoístamente al sacar a la princesa de aquí. Los Strigoi amarían acabar con los Dragomir, y usted casi se la brinda en bandeja.-

-Rose no me secuestró- Dijo la princesa cortando a Rose, estaba muy tranquila, muy serena, eso me sorprendió- Yo quería irme. No la culpe-

La Directora las hizo callar y comenzó a andar por el despacho.

-Srta. Dragomir, por lo que se, usted puede haber sido la que orquesto todo el plan


	3. Capitulo 3

-Srta. Dragomir, por lo que se, usted puede haber sido la que orquesto todo el plan, pero era responsabilidad de ella asegurarse de que no lo harías. Si hubiese cumplido con su deber, se lo hubiera dicho a alguien. Si hubiese cumplido con su deber, te hubiese mantenido a salvo.-

Observe a Rose mientras la Directora decía todas esas palabras y me sorprendió que aguantase hasta que ella hubo terminado.

Rose se levanto violentamente -¡Cumplí con mi deber! –Grito, di un paso indeciso hacia adelante junto con Alberta pero Rose no representaba ningún peligro físico asi que volvimos a nuestras posiciones - ¡La mantuve a salvo! La he mantenido a salvo cuando ninguno de ustedes – Hizo un amplio gesto alrededor de la sala – podría hacerlo. La saque de aquí para protegerla. Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Ciertamente ustedes no lo harían-.

La princesa miraba fijamente a Rose tratando de decirle algo pero esta la ignoro. La directora se enfrento a Rose directamente – Srta. Hathaway, perdóname por no comprender la lógica de que sacarla de un ambiente protegido y mágicamente asegurado es protegerla. A menos que hay algo que usted no me este contando- Rose se mordió el labio callándose sus palabras –Ya veo. Bien. En mi opinión, el único motivo por el que te has ido fue evitar las consecuencias de aquel horrible y destructivo acto que hiciste antes de desaparecer –

-No, eso no…- Rose parecía realmente impotente pero la Directora no le iba a dar una oportunidad para hablar.

-Y esos solo hace que mi decisión sea aun mas fácil. Como Moroi, la princesa debe continuar aquí en la Academia por su seguridad, pero no tenemos ninguna obligación contigo – No me gustaron por donde iban sus ideas- Se te enviará fuera tan pronto como sea posible-

-Yo… ¿Qué?- Rose parecía no haber procesado las palabras.

Vasilissa se adelanto y se coloco rápidamente al lado de Rose -¡No puedes hacer eso! Ella es mi guardiana-.

-No lo es- Contesto la Directora Kirova- sobre todo porque no es una guardiana. Todavía es una principiante-

-Pero mis padres…- Dijo Vasilissa buscando una pretensión para que su amiga se quedase.

-Sé lo que tus padres querían, Dios bendiga sus almas, pero las cosas cambiaron. La Srta. Hathaway es prescindible. No merece ser guardiana, y se irá-.

Deje de escuchar las conversación, de alguna forma tenía que conseguir que Rose se quedase en la Academia. Me había demostrado que era valiente y cuando trato de atacarme pude ver potencial en ella, un diamante en bruto, podría ser de las mejores, sin contar con el hecho de que esa conexión entre las dos haría que fuese muy cruel que se separasen. Y ahí fue cuando vi el filón que podría salvarla, su conexión.

-Ellas tienen un vínculo- Mi voz sonó fuerte y con un ligero acento ruso pero logre atraer la atención de todos y hacer que se liberase un poco de tensión del ambiente. Kirova me miraba con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas tratando de encontrarle un sentido a lo que yo había dicho. Mire a Rose que estaba bastante sorprendida de que yo me diese cuenta de su vínculo – Rose sabe lo que Vasilissa siente ¿No?- Yo no pude apartar los ojos de Rose.

-No… eso es imposible. Eso no ocurre desde hace siglos- Dijo la Directora cuyos ojos iban de mi a las chicas sin parar.

-Es obvio- Le contesté yo – Lo sospeche tan pronto las vi- Ninguna de las dos dijo nada pero Rose desvió su mirada de la mía.

-Es una bendición- murmuro Victor, pero yo seguía mirando a Rose- Algo excepcional y maravilloso-

-Los mejores guardianes siempre tuvieron ese vinculo – Dije yo haciendo ver mi punto – en las historias.

La directora Kirova estaba indignada –Historias que tienen varios siglos de antigüedad, seguramente usted no está sugiriendo que la dejemos quedar en la Academia después de todo lo que ha hecho-Eso era precisamente lo que estaba sugiriendo la verdad pero me encogí de hombros.

-Puede ser salvaje e irrespetuosa, pero si tiene potencial- supe que ese comentario no le había hecho demasiada gracia pero ¿no se daba cuenta de que le estaba salvando el cuello?

-¿Salvaje e irrespetuosa? De todos modos, ¿Quién demonios eres tu? ¿Ayuda subcontratada?-

-El Guardián Belikov es el guardián de la princesa ahora- dijo Kirova cortantemente – Su guardián autorizado.- Eso le había dolido y mucho, pude verlo en sus ojos claramente.

-¿Contrato mano de obra extranjera para proteger a Lissa?-_ Ouch, _ese comentario dolió un poco pero me di cuenta de que era la rabia la que hablaba por ella. De todas formas ella podría haber nacido a lo mejor en los Estados unidos pero conocía a su madre que era irlandesa y por el color de la piel de Rose su padre debía de haber sido extranjero también.

La directora levantó sus manos mostrando su irritación y se dirigió a mi -¿Lo ves? ¡Totalmente indisciplinada! Ni con todos los vínculos y todo el potencial del mundo se podría compensar esto. Un guardián indisciplinado es peor que no tener un guardián-entendía perfectamente su punto de vista pero no me iba a adar por vencido sin luchar un poco más.

-Pues entonces, enséñele disciplina. Las clases acaban de comenzar. Regrésela y que comience su entrenamiento de nuevo-

-Imposible. Se quedará detrás de sus compañeros.- Mierda, tenía razón se había perdido dos años enteros y ni la mejor intención del mundo podrían arreglar eso.

-No, no lo hare- Dijo ella. Ni si quiera me moleste en mirarla, y creo que nadie más lo hizo.

-Entonces tendrá que recibir sesiones extra- Dije concluyentemente, era mi última idea, si no conseguía convencerla sus opciones se habría acabado.

-¿Y quién va a pasar con ella ese tiempo extra?- exigió la Directora-¿Usted?-

-Bueno eso no era lo que yo…- no me hacía ninguna gracia la idea de ser una niñera la verdad.

La Sra. Kirova parecía satisfecha con mi respuesta y cruzo los brazos – Si. Eso es lo que pensaba-

Me aguante una palabrota en ruso con todas mis fuerzas y fruncí las cejas. Levante la mirada y las observe a las dos rápidamente, me estaban mirando suplicándome con la mirada y no pude resistirlo. Suspire pesadamente y supe que me arrepentiría de las siguientes palabras.

-Si- concluí- Puedo enseñar a Rose. Recibirá clases extras además de las normales.-

-¿Y luego qué?- Dijo la directora - ¿Se queda aquí sin recibir un castigo?-

-Busque otra forma de castigarla- Dije mientras se me ocurría otro argumento – El numero de guardianes se ha reducido mucho para arriesgarnos a perder otro mas. Sobre todo una chica- Rose se echo a temblar y no comprendí muy bien porque pero decidí centrarme en salvarle el cuello.

Victor me sorprendió al hablar – Estoy de acuerdo con el Guarián Belikov. Echar a Rose seria vergonzoso, un desperdicio de talento-.

La Sra. Kirova estaba mirando por la ventana pensativa , pero cuando se giró se encontró con que la princesa la estaba mirando fijamente – Por favor, Sra. Kirova. Deje quedarse a Rose- ¿Estaba esa chica tratando de usar la coerción con otro Moroi? Parece que nadie se dio cuenta excepto, claro está, Rose.

Pasaron unos momentos y la Sra. Kirova asintió – Si la Sra. Hathaway se queda, estas son las condiciones- se giro hacia ella- Su matrícula en St. Vladimir está en periodo de prueba. Salgase una vez del camino, y estará fuera. Asistirás a todas las clases y entrenamientos exigidos a los principiantes de tu edad. También entrenaras con el Guardián Belikov en cada momento que tengas, antes y después de las clases. Además, tienes prohibido asistir a todos los eventos sociales, excepto las comidas y te quedaras en tu dormitorio. Si no cumples con alguna de estas cosas se te echará-

Rose se rio ásperamente -¿Tengo prohibido participar en cualquier evento social? ¿Está intentando mantenernos separadas?- Hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a la princesa-¿Tiene miedo de que nos fuguemos nuevamente?-

-Estoy tomando precauciones. Estoy segura de que recuerdas, que nunca fuiste castigada por destruir la propiedad de la escuela. Tienes mucho que compensar. Se te está ofreciendo una propuesta muy generosa. Sugiero que no dejes que actitud ponga en peligro la misma-

Rose comenzó a decir que no era nada generosa pero entonces nuestras miradas se cruzaron y pude ver que estaba extrañada, trate de decirle que cogiese la oportunidad rápidamente antes de que se arrepintiese. No se si lo entendió pero desvió su mirada y miró al suelo fijamente.

Suspiro sonoramente y miro de nuevo a la directora.

-Muy bien. Acepto-.


	4. Capitulo 4

Siento mucho Haber dejado de escribir, ha sido un verano muy movido y apenas he tocado el pc, ahora que empiezo el curso de nuevo intentare escribir todo lo que pueda!

* * *

Nada mas acabar la reunión ambas fueron mandadas directamente a las clases eso a Rose le había sentado como una patada, se le notaba demasiado.

No se a donde fue llevada exactamente la princesa pero Alberta y yo acompañamos a Rose a un orientador. Rose entro sola y nosotros nos quedamos en la puerta, me apoye contra la pared y cerré los ojos durante unos segundos, desde luego necesitaba descansar en cuanto fuese posible.

No estuvo ni cinco minutos con el orientador y se dirigió con los hombros bajados y algo alicaída a su primera clase. Iba con un ritmo realmente lento y, sinceramente, no me apetecía empezar con mis labores de niñera tan pronto, asique Alberta y yo la adelantamos mientras nos dirigíamos al gimnasio. No le estaba haciendo ni caso pero tenía el oído puesto por si la dejaba de oír caminar.

Parecía que Alberta y yo estábamos haciendo nuestra rutina diaria pero cuando llegamos al gimnasio las reacciones de los alumnos fueron escandalosas. Podía saber perfectamente hacia donde se dirigían las miradas de la gente sin tener que girarme.

Supuse que ella estaría pasando verdadera vergüenza y estaría arrepentida de haberse marchado, o bueno, más bien de haber vuelto.

-Hey Mason, enjuágate la baba de la cara. Si vas a imaginarme desnuda, hazlo en el lugar apropiado-Dijo Rose con bravuconería ¿Pero que narices iba mal con esta chica? La mire disimuladamente y pude ver que con ese simple comentario ya se sentía como en su salsa.

Oí algunas risas y me fije en el protagonista del insulto de Rose, era un chico pelirrojo al que yo reconocía perfectamente del campus, había oído hablar de el muchas veces como un excelente muchacho y se hablaba mucho de su prometedor futuro. El le dirigió una sonrisa torva.

-Este es mi turno, Hathaway. Estoy dirigiendo la lección de hoy- contestó el con camaradería.

-¿Ah si? Hum. Bueno en ese caso este es el momento de pensar en mi desnuda, entonces- dijo ella con soltura. Ahora en serio ¿Qué narices iba mal con Rose?

-Siempre es un buen momento para imaginarte desnuda- Dijo otro chico ¡Vamos! ¡Lo que faltaba! ¿Pero esta chica no tenía ningún tipo de respeto con ella misma? Sacudí la cabeza y sin poder controlarme solté un insulto en ruso nada elegante.

De repente estaba de bastante mal humor asique salí de allí con el permiso de Alberta. No entendía bien que clase de bromas eran esas, no sabía como podía haber llegado a pensar en ella como una adulta, una responsable, una mujer.

Sabia que la próxima clase de Rose era clase de técnicas teóricas de los guardianes para 3º así que cuando entre en el aula le pregunte a el profesor Stan si podía quedarme de oyente, éste no puso ningún problema y me senté al fondo de la clase.

Cuando entraron los alumnos se que Rose me descubrió muy pronto.

Fue entonces cuando el profesor Stan comenzó a ``atacar´´ a Rose sobre la protección de la princesa durante estos dos años. En cada punto que defendía Stan estaba a su favor pero sin embargo no podía evitar sentirme mal por ella, no sabía porque. Desde ese momento comenzó a tener una sensación de odio hacia Stan que siempre me había parecido un poco presuntuoso.

Despues de dos clases Rose salió frustada dirigiéndose a el desayuno, me puse a su altura y camine junto a ella .

-¿Supongo que has visto lo que sucedió en la clase de Stan?- me regunto bruscamente.

-Si-

-¿Y no piensas que fue injusto?- La mire para después mirar otra vez al frente.

-¿Tenia razón? ¿Crees que esta plenamente preparada para proteger a Vasilissa?-

Antes de contestar miro al suelo y contesto en un susurro –la mantuve viva-

Tenía que hacerle entender mi punto de vista por muy duro que fuese.

-¿De la misma forma en que luchaste con tus compañeros hoy?- Había tenido otra clase de entrenamiento después de la de Stan y había visto como le pegaban una buena paliza. –Si no puedes luchar contra ellos –

-Sí, sí, lo sé- Me corto ella.

Me mordí el labio y de pronto me sentí realmente mal.

-Eres fuerte y rápida por naturaleza. Solo tienes que permanecer entrenada. ¿No practicaste algún tipo de deporte mientras estabas fuera?-

-Claro- se encogió de hombros – De vez en cuando.-

-¿Formaste parte de algún equipo?-

-Demasiado trabajo. Si quisiese practicar tanto me hubiese quedado aquí- La mire enfadado, ahí estaba su estúpido humor de nuevo.

-Nunca serás capaz de proteger a la princesa si no perfeccionas tus habilidades. Siempre te quedaras atrás.-

-Voy a ser capaz de protegerla – dijo ferozmente.

-No tienes ninguna garantía de que seas asignada a ella, ya lo sabes, en las prácticas o después de la graduación. Nadie quiere romper la conexión, pero tampoco le asignaran un guardián inadecuado. Si quieres quedarte con ella, entonces tendrás que esforzarte. Tienes las clases y me tienes a mi. Quieras o no. Eres la elección ideal para proteger a Vasilissa cuando las dos se gradúen, si consigues demostrar que eres digna- me calle un segundo y la última frase salió sin que la hubiese pensado- espero que lo consigas.-

-Lissa, se llama Lissa- Me corrigió. Me pregunte si había escuchado algo de lo que había dicho, me fui sin siquiera despedirme.

En cuanto llegue a mi dormitorio fui rápido, me quita la ropa y me puse simplemente la parte de abajo del pijama, no solía dormir con camisetas. Antes de tumbarme me prepare una alarma para levantarme para mi ronda nocturna, mañana sin falta tendría que re-ajustar los horarios.

Nada mas tumbarme en la cama caí en el mundo de los sueños.

Soñé que estaba sumido en la oscuridad no podía ver ni sentir nada y eso me estaba matando, de pronto una luz me cegaba, parpadee un par de veces tratando de acostúmbrame a esa claridad y cuando por fin fui capaz de ver me quede sin respiración. Allí estaba ella, Rose, tan hermosa como la había visto en esa ventana la primera vez. Di un paso para acercarme a ella y ella me imitó. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que ella estaba completamente desnuda y que tenía un cuerpo en el que estaba deseando perderme. Ella ando decidida hacia mí y yo la agarre por la cintura para acercarla más a mí. Estábamos a punto de besarnos, y yo lo estaba deseando, nuestras frentes estaban juntas y cuando podía sentir su aliento y el calor que irradiaban sus labio me desperté entre sudores.


	5. Capitulo 5

El sudor me caía frio por la frente y tenia algunos mechones de pelo pegados a la frente. Me enderecé mientras mi ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad, mire el reloj y vi que tan solo habían pasado un par de horas desde que me había dormido y había soñado que…

Me tire hacia atrás rebotando un poco por la brusquedad de mi movimiento y me puse la mano sobre los ojos con desesperación. En mi habitación hacia demasiado calor ¿o tal vez era yo?

Me senté en la cama y trate de castigarme por el sueño que había tenido, Rose simplemente era… era… ¿Qué era Rose? Sacudí la cabeza, necesitaba una ducha de agua fría rápidamente.

Me levante y me dirigí al baño donde abrí el grifo de la ducha, sin pensármelo dos veces me metí debajo del chorro y suspire al sentir el contacto del agua helada contra mi piel.

Apoye la cabeza contra los azulejos mientras el agua caía sin cesar. Tenía que verlo todo de una manera razonable, no entendía esa fijación que estaba sintiendo hacia ella.

Obviamente era guapa, más bien preciosa, y había sido capaz de ver una parte de ella muy fuerte, una chica poderosa, valiente, un diamante en bruto ¡una chica que protegió sin ninguna experiencia a una Moroi durante dos años! Y, sin embargo, en el poco tiempo que llevaba con ella también había visto a la adolescente, la niñata, la atrevida, la inmadura y sobre todo la había visto como a una niña pequeña.

Al pensar en ella no pude evitar pensar en el sueño y puse la ducha más fría aún. Decidí que cada vez que me sintiese atraído por ella pensaría en dos cosas;

Primero: en la diferencia de 7 años entre nosotros.

Segundo: Los Dhampirs no se relacionaban entre ellos, la procreación era imposible y, por lo tanto, representaba un peligro para la existencia de nuestra raza, cada vez nacían menos mujeres. Estaba realmente mal visto una relación entre guardianes, hace poco yo mismo había escuchado la historia de un par de guardianes que se habían fugado, me gustaba demasiado lo que hacía como para dejarlo por nadie.

Apague la ducha y me tape con una toalla, volví a mirar el reloj y suspire sonoramente. No creía ser capaz de volver a dormirme asique decidí empezar mi turno antes.

Estuve andando por el campo unas cuantas horas, e incluso oí que Rose había tenido un pequeño enfrentamiento con una chica Moroi que había dicho algo de Lissa, esa chica siempre estaba metida en líos.

Cuando llego la hora de su entrenamiento la estuve esperando bastante hasta que me desespere y fui a buscarla. La encontré con Lissa, ellas todavía no me habían sentido, y me alegraba de eso, el ver el rostro de Rose me había chocado demasiado recordándome al sueño pero me recupere rápido y ande hacia ellas decidido

-¿Rose?- me miraron las dos sorprendidas –Llegas tarde al entrenamiento- trate de decir tranquilamente, mire a Lissa y la salude cortésmente –Princesa-.

Ambas se despidieron rápidamente y los dos comenzamos a andar hacia el gimnasio. De repente ella se paró de golpe, la mire y tenía los ojos perdidos, mirando a la nada. Supe que debía ser algo de la conexión pero sin duda me asuste, baje mis defensas y la agarre por los hombros delicadamente. No se movió, no parecía si quiera que lo había sentido, ahí fue cuando me asuste mas y me incline hacia ella.

-¿Rose?- Estaba algo desesperado y la moví un poco -¿Rose?- Sus ojos volvieron a tener vida de repente y me miraban sorprendida - ¿Estas bien?-.

-Yo… sí. Yo estaba con Lissa…- puso una mano en su frente –Estaba en su cabeza-

-¿En su cabeza?- Abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-Si. Es una parte de nuestra conexión mental- me dijo con desgana.

-¿Esta todo bien con ella?-

-Sí, ella esta…- Dudó un segundo- No esta en peligro-

-¿Puedes continuar?- pregunte preocupado mirándola a los ojos, ella no dijo nada durante unos segundos mientras me observaba fijamente.

-Sí. Estoy bien-

Seguimos andando hacia el gimnasio y ella fue a cambiarse para ponerse un chándal, me preguntaba cómo había sido capaz de aguantar los anteriores entrenamientos en vaqueros y camisa. Iba a ser un entrenamiento muy entretenido, al menos para mi , me dije a mi mismo con una sonrisa.


End file.
